jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Larry H. Blog
Larry H. Blog '(auch "''Das hautkranke Stück Scheiße", "Der schnaufende Verlierer", "Der Cyborg-Bimmser", "Der unmusikalische Fettsack", "Der Furlong-Arschkriecher", "Der Mtown Hautarzt") (* 22. Juni 1975 in einem Mülleimer in Kiel Mettenhof) ist ein hautkranker Musiker, ein Model für Hässlichkeit und ein Hautarzt aus Kiel Mtown. Er ist eine FakeBlog Figur aus der Reihe "Der König von Mettenhof". Larry H. Blog ist ein fiktiver Charakter. Ausserdem steht "Larry H. Blog" für einen Song von Jerry B. Anderson und eine Hörspielreihe. Leben (FakeBlog Figur) Larrys Vater spritzte nach einer Sauftour mit Freunden in einen Mülleimer am Heidenberger Teich. Dieser Mülleimer fruchtete und warf auf der Stelle ein hässlich fettes Baby. Ein damaliger Priest aus Mettenhof fand den Larry, nannte ihn Larry H. Blog und übergab ihm seinen Pflegeeltern. Es durfte nicht auffallen, dass Larry aus einem Mülleimer kam. Deshalb bekamen auch besonders hässliche Menschen das kleine hautkranke Stück Scheiße an einem Kind. Larrys Schulzeit verlief ganz gut. Er hatte einige nette Freunde und fing an zu musizieren. Er hätte es nicht tun sollen, denn er ist, bis heute, völlig unmusikalisch. Mit seinen fetten und mit Hautlappen verkratzten Fingern verklebt er jede Pianotastatur. Bereits mit 18 Jahren war er Dauergast an der Coast of life. Er bimmste sich im ErosC durch. Doch selbst die hässlichsten Nutten weigerten sich mit diesem Hautkranken zu bimmsen. Er freundete sich mit einigen Musik-Verlierern aus Mtown an. Darunter auch mit Uly The G., einem Musiklehrer, der auch als "Fischbimmser" und "Tiervergewaltiger" bekannt ist. Heute ist er nur noch mit den Paintballplatzbesitzern Avril- und Matthew Furlong befreundet. Durch die ganzen Colors im home sehen sie die hässlichen Hautlappen von Larry ncht. Seine Frau - Cyborg H. Blog Larry, der ausser Nutten nie sexuellen Kontakt hatte, bekam von der Mtown Gemeinde eine künstliche Cyborg Hure (die sogar schwanger werden konnte bzw. Dreck schleimen konnte). Er bimmste den hässlichen Dreck durch. Die Programmierer des Cyborgs hatte schon ein "Cyborg-Kind" vorproduziert, welches "sie" bzw. "es" in die Beziehung brachte. Larry hat bis heute nicht verstanden, dass er keine Frau sondern eine künstliche Maschine bimmst. Hautarztpraxis Larry studierte Medizin obwohl er nur einen Sonderschulabschluß hat. Grund dafür ist das ewige Weiterwinken der Lehrer und Professoren. Der Geruch seiner entzündeten Hautlappen und der Schnee der Hautschuppen war nicht auszuhalten. So dachten sich die Leute: "Lassen wir ihn schnell sämtliche Prüfungen bestehen. Dann sind wir ihn los." Larry ist jetzt Hautarzt in Mtown. Die meisten Patienten sind sowieso irgendwelche antisocial sticker, die im besoffenen Zustand nichts mehr mitbekommen. Hörspiel "Hautarztpraxis Dr. Larry H. Blog"/Mansers Meinung zu Larry Das Hörspiel "Hautarztpraxis Dr. Larry H. Blog" ist legend. Manser bekommt jedes mal das Kotzen wenn er Larry sieht. Er hasst es wenn er mal wieder seine "Haut wie eine Vogelspinne" abzieht bzw. "sich wie eine Vogelspinne häutet". Trivia * Viele Jerry fans kennen den Song "Larry H. Blog. * Das Hörspiel "Hautarztpraxis Dr. Larry H. Blog ist legend. * Larry H. Blog denkt immer an Avrill Furlong wenn er seine hässliche Cyborg Hure bimmst. Song Der Song "Larry H. Blog" wurde im Jahr 2008 von Jerry B. Anderson komponiert. Justus Baumgartner produzierte das Lied. Es erschien auf dem Album "Der König von Mettenhof". Instrumente waren: "Kawai CA-5 Piano", "Korg pa1xpro", "Yamaha TG-500" und ein Motif Rack. Kritiken '''Charlotte von Düsternbrook schreibt: "Larry H. Blog ist so hässlich! Nicht nur, dass er wie auch Uly The G. nicht komponieren kann.... Er klaute auch Jerry Melodien, träumt beim bimmsen mit seiner hässlichen Frau von anderen Weibern (die bei einer Berührung von ihm kotzen würden). Dann seine zerkratzte Haut.. Er stinkt, er schnauft, er ist fett und er ist der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es noch Untermenschen auf dieser Welt gibt. Einfach ins Gesicht spucken und wegsperren. Das wäre das Beste für diese Fehlgeburt. Ach ja. Er wurde ja auch in einem Mülleimer geboren." Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof schreibt: "Was soll man über Larry schreiben? Er ist lebender Dreck. Er nervt, er ist hässlich, er kann nichts. Er kann nicht musizieren, er kann nicht bimmsen. Selbst als Hautarzt ist er ein Verlierer. Er stickt sich einen auf Avril bzw. träumt von ihr. Diese lässt sich höchstens mal vom Fischbimmser Uly The G. besteigen. Larry ist ein zerkratzter hautkranker Cyborg Bimmser. Ich wünsche mir einfach, dass Larry ein Leben lang noch kratzen muss. Das hat er verdient, dieses Stück Scheiße!" Preise bzw. Auszeichnungen Larry H. Blog bekam schon mehrfach Preise: * 2008 - Preis als hässlichster Mensch der Welt * 2008 schlechtester Musiker aus Kiel. * 2008 Erster Roboter-Bimmser in Kiel. * 2011 Preis für die schlechteste Arztpraxis in Kiel. * 2016 Preis für die beste Schneemaschine der Welt. (Erzeugt durch Hautschuppen). * 2018 Preis für die ekelhafteste FakeBlog Figur. Noch vor Uly The G. Larrys Haut als künstliche Schneemaschine Im Jahr 2016 kamen mehrere Leute, Reiseveranstalter großer Skigebiete, nach Mettenhof. Sie wollten sehen wie Larrys Hautschuppen beim Abfallen reagieren. Und weil dieser so gut wie immer schuppt wurde er testweise als künstliche Schneemaschine im Winter 2016 in die Alpen geschickt. Dort wo durch die Jahreszeit oder durch den Klimawandel kein Schnee mehr liegt, müssen teure Schneemaschinen arbeiten. Larry dagegen muss nur kratzen. Er wird womöglich auf Langzeit die Arztpraxis aufgeben und vollzeit als Schneemaschine arbeiten. Manser & Jerry finden das natürlich super weil Larry dann endlich Mettenhof verlässt, das hautkranke Stück Scheiße. Links/Einzelnachweise google: "hautkrankheit","hautärzte in kiel","hautschuppen","unmusikalisch","impotent","pervers" website:"hautarztpraxis dr. larry h. blog", hörspiel: "hautarztpraxis dr. larry h. blog", google:"kunstschneemaschine","schneemaschine". s